


Not The Man You Knew

by WarriorHeart



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergance, Gen, Harm, Vague Ending, based on episode 81 of season 8, my interpretation of what happened, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorHeart/pseuds/WarriorHeart
Summary: Lloyd has always had an ache for the father he lost that day fighting the Anacondrai Cultists, and again when the Cursed Realm was destroyed. In fact, he’s tried many times to find a way to bring his father back, but all require magic or things he is not willing to do. So a part of him is hopeful when he learns his father can be resurrected - but unlike Lloyd, the Sons of Garmadon will stop at nothing to get what they want.





	Not The Man You Knew

The blond gave an ever-so-soft groan as he lifted his head. He raised a hand to rub at the sore spot just above his left ear where Harumi had hit him to knock him out, but found he couldn’t move his hands more than a few inches in either direction.

“Typical,” Lloyd grumbled.

It felt odd, sitting in the same cell his father once had sat in when Captain Soto and his crew took over the Bounty temporarily. Only this was on completely different terms, even if the ship had been taken over by another group of people.

It didn’t take him long to notice the glowing red eyes of Mr. E watching him in the corner of the room. The blond shifted uncomfortably, but with restricted movement, it was unlikely he could get the android to leave him alone with threats. Probably not at all, if he thought about it.

So, instead, he decided to pry for information.

“We’re going to resurrect my father, aren’t we?”

A slight pause, and then a small nod.

“I read about it when I tried to see if I could get him back,” Lloyd murmured, shifting to draw his knees to his chest. “The Oni masks are required, as is a blood sacrifice from one who is related to him. That’s why you wanted Wu, isn’t it?”

Another nod.

“And now you have me because I was an idiot.”

A whirring noise sounded, but other than that, E did not respond.

“Look, I know I’m doomed again,” Lloyd mumbled. “Even if I can somehow escape, which is unlikely, you guys will still hunt us down, or go after mom. At least I had limits to what I would try to bring him back.”

“Mih wenkreven I.”

Hazel-green eyes snapped up to find E now sitting at the edge of his cell, in visible light. It took a moment for Lloyd to realize he was speaking backwards. “You…. never knew him, is that what you said?”

“Sey.”

“Why do you talk backwards?”

“Noitcnuflam ressecorp.”

“…Processor malfunction? Like… Speaking processor?”

“Sey.”

“Y’know… Zane and Jay are amazing with technology,” Lloyd offered softly. “If we’re lucky enough to make it out alive, I could ask them to fix you.”

“Tahtekildluow I.” 

“You and me both, buddy,” Lloyd whispered, looking down and swirling patterns in the dust. “I just wish things weren’t this way… That there was a way to bring back my father, not Lord Garmadon…”

He saw E reach in, settling a hand as close as he could manage with Lloyd being on one side. “Gnileef ynaro. Ekil si gnileefehttahw ton wonk i, rehtaf on evah I.”

“You… Oh. No father. Android. Right. Well… What about your creator? Zane called Julien his father.” 

“Reh llikotderedro.”

“….Kill her…?”

“Sey.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Eb t’nod.”

“Still… Anything like that is horrible.”

“Leef on.”

“…Right…”

E moved back into the shadows, then. And as much as Lloyd tried, he would not reply anymore, just watching the blond silently. They remained like that for what felt like hours and what probably was, until the Bounty slowed and gave a lurch as it landed.

Lloyd had trouble swallowing as Harumi entered the cell bay. Unlike before, when her eyes were full of emotion, they were simply cold and harsh, now. She unlocked the door to his cell and motioned E inside. The android moved over, messing with something behind Lloyd before tugging him up. Of course, his hands were still behind his back.

To his wariness, it was dark outside. The moon was just rising, leaving the area covered in darkness. But having been in the dark cell for a while, it was easier for Lloyd’s eyes to adjust - letting him make out the shape of the temple easily. It was, in a way, like the monastery the ninja had first trained in, where his father and uncle had grown up. He couldn’t see much detail in the dark, however, which unnerved him.

Everyone was silent as they moved into the temple, Harumi in the lead. Lloyd was behind her with E keeping a grip on the chain holding his hands bound. He knew without having to try that his elements wouldn’t work; the metal was vengestone.

It was sickening to see how clearly Harumi knew how to go through the temple, making it clear she had been there many times before. Before long, they were in a large chamber with dimly lit torches; E led him to the center while the group spread out to the sides.

When asked how the ritual was performed, Lloyd wouldn’t have been able to say. As a final assurance that he wouldn’t be able to ruin it, E had knocked him out once more; this, however, was a careful blow, only intended to knock him out for a few minutes until the ritual was complete. He woke to find a throbbing pain in his wrists, nearly throwing up to see both had been cut open, marks drawn around the circle in the blood that had escaped. His hands were now free, and… The room was oddly silent.

He rolled onto his back and nearly choked.

Standing above him, peering down at him with blank eyes, was Lord Garmadon.

In the corner of his eyes, he could see E, Harumi, and Killow, all with the masks at their feet and all silent, watching the two. Everyone else in the Sons of Garmadon was lying on the ground, in what Lloyd could only hope was anything but death.

He couldn’t help the soft word that left him.

“Pap…?”

In front of others, he never used the term he had referred to Garmadon as in his early years at Darkley’s. He had grown out of it around people, but whenever he was with his father, he couldn’t help it from slipping instead of ‘dad.’

Garmadon knelt at his side, silent and staring at him still. His eyes strayed down to his arms; lightly, he reached one hand out to brush against the cut, making Lloyd let out a small hiss of pain. Unlike what the father he knew, the dark lord did not pull back.

Instead, he dug his fingers into the cut, and Lloyd cried out.

He cried out until another hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed hard enough for him to choke and lose any precious air he might have saved. His eyes flashed open, meeting the blank, red gaze of Garmadon, only it wasn’t blank it was filled with hate and regret and the sadistic need to kill and a father’s love

Lloyd’s vision went dark around the edges as he lost consciousness. As he slipped away-

As he slipped away, he woke up screaming in the comforting arms of his father.


End file.
